Easy
by Raven Sage
Summary: The Captain and her First Officer enjoy the romantic freedom of being back on Earth.
1. Watching

Disclaimer: Okay for the eight time no I do not own any of the characters although that would be super cool and I could force them to do a bunch of dumb stuff like the paramount has.  
  
-Nuff said  
  
"You once told me that love was complicated but I don't believe you. I believe the hardest part is not loving, pretending that you don't love someone, and I can't do that. The easiest part in admitting it, the easy part is love. You can't ignore it forever."  
  
She put her hands on the man's face on the step below her.  
  
"I can, and for seven years I have." The tears streaked her face. She dropped her hands from the man's face, turned around and headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Kathryn don't go." he called after her. She stopped and turned.  
  
"Why, why Chakotay?! Why shouldn't I go? Give me one good reason." He ran up the stairs and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Because…" She pulled her hands away.  
  
"Exactly, you can't! You can't even say it!" The station was quiet and all the crew's eyes were on them. He pulled her over to the rail so other could pass by.  
  
"Now look…"  
  
"Why don't you say it louder so everyone can KNOW?!" Again the crew stopped to watch the two.  
  
"It isn't that easy" he whispered angrily. Kathryn smiled.  
  
"I thought love was easy? The complicated part is not admitting you love someone remember? It looks as if we both have that problem don't we? Now if you would excuse me." Again she attempted to climb the stairs.  
  
"Kathryn Wait, maybe we could talk about this in private." Again she stopped and crossed her arms  
  
"If you have something to say why not say it here? I mean the whole crew has heard us talk about this issue at least once even Crewmen Harren, right Mortimer?" The captain looked down to see if she could spot him. She waved at him and he gave her a two finger salute letting her know that he backed her up.  
  
"Evening ma'am!" Janeway turned back to face Chakotay.  
  
"What was it you wanted to say again?" Chakotay hesitated.  
  
"Uh… nothing." She nodded.  
  
"I thought so. Good day Commander. Good day all." She called the last part out louder.  
  
"Good day Ma'am." They called back in unison. She walked away.  
  
"Kathryn." Chakotay called out but this time she didn't stop to turn around.  
  
"I said good day Commander." Chakotay thought quick, he had to say it if he was going to stop her he had to do it now. He could feel the anxiety of the crew, they all knew what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Kathryn… I love you!" Again the crew was silent. Kathryn stopped at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes and laughed. Then she gave him one of her genuine smiles. The crew burst into cheers applause was coming from every direction there were even a few whistles.  
  
"About time!" Tom yelled from the crowd. Kathryn held up her hands signaling the crowd to stop. She looked around giving everyone there own look of acknowledgement.  
  
"Why don't we involve the crew?" she whispered. 'no' Chakotay thought she wouldn't, would she?  
  
"Crewmen, ensigns, lieutenants, commanders. What do you think?" The crew went wild. One voice was put them all to shame. Again it was Tom.  
  
"I think you ought to humiliate him like he's done to you all these years!" The crowd nodded in agreement. The Captain chuckled.  
  
"I do believe ladies and gentlemen that I have done that already." She kept one eye on the blushing Commander. The crowd was roaring with laughter. This time it was Mortimer.  
  
"Take him back ma'am, I don't think I can bare seeing poor Chackers this way." The crowed laughed. Janeway sighed; even Mortimer didn't have the heart to refuse him.  
  
"Tom?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but I'm going to have to go with Mortimer, every lost dog deserves an owner." Again the crew laughed. The Captain searched the room for faces of disapproval. She didn't find one. Even Seven who had been involved with Chakotay before her and the Doctor got together was smiling? The Captain raised her eyebrows and sucked her teeth.  
  
"Pick you up at six?" Chakotay said taking a chance.  
  
"No." she said openly. Gasps came from all the crew members.  
  
"No," she repeated. She turned and walked away. After about three seconds she turned around.  
  
"Seven, since it seems to be our lucky number." She winked at Chakotay. The crew released held breaths. And Chakotay nearly fainted on the stairs.  
  
"She learned it all from me!" Mortimer called out.  
  
"Good bye Crewmen Harren." She called back. She walked out of sight then ran the rest of the way. When she finally got outside she rested herself against the stone wall. Her heart was racing, that had to be the most fun she'd had in years and with motley crew/family like hers she was convinced that there would be more to come. 


	2. Pick You Up At Seven

A/N: I hate to say that I wasn't the creative mind behind the whole Chackers thing it was sarcastic chipmunk's word read their story * Bite me: a personal log *  
  
Q: Hey Kathryn looks good in red right?  
  
"Good evening Kathryn… no, to reserved." It must have been forever since his last real date and he was rusty on his lines. Though he had been on a few dates with Seven they weren't like this, maybe earth made all the difference or was it Kathryn. A voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Actually good evening would have been nice." 'Slick move Chakotay' I can't believe I did that.  
  
"Good eve…" When Kathryn had first startled him it was her voice and her presence, this time it was her beauty. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a simple strap, long red dress. Her neck was adorned with a simple silver necklace with a small crystal hanging from the middle. Her short hair was twisted and pulled up and she wore no earrings. The simplicity of it all was attractive. He sized her up a few times before he noticed the confused look on her face.  
  
"I apologize I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." She blushed deeply. Chakotay didn't understand, after all these years he had been telling her that she was beautiful she still didn't believe him.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. She smiled coyly.  
  
"You look handsome yourself."  
  
"Thank you. So how have you been lately?" He held out his arm and she quickly hooked hers with his. He smiled, how could a woman with such class, beauty, and intelligence just end up in his lap or did he end up in hers.  
  
"Okay I guess. And yourself."  
  
"I would have said the same a few minutes ago but it looks like the night is looking up." She wondered how she had done it, how she had found one of the few charming, debonair, intelligent, and good looking men in the universe and because she was because she was on the Voyager crew let alone her Captain she knew that for a fact. 'Chakotay was right' she thought…things were looking up tonight. She patted his hand. He didn't realize hoe much he missed that.  
  
"If I may ask," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"To where are we going?" Chakotay blushed. He had completely forgotten. He was calmed a bit by the smile of understanding on her face.  
  
"A little Café in France named Peine."  
  
"Grief?" she asked being fluent in many of Earth's ancient languages.  
  
"Well you know the French, they're very poetic." He stopped walking and smiled. He had very much wanted to kiss her, for some reason it seemed like the right time, the right moment. He sensed the discomfort in the air and in her voice. 'God I wish he would' thought Kathryn as she waited for him to make a move.  
  
"Chakotay?" She asked eagerly, all though she was asking for his attention it wasn't the kind you were thinking of, not to bring him back in to reality but to send him diving in to the unreal to push him towards the kiss instead of away. He shook his head.  
  
"I apologize, I was just wondering about which way we should go." He smiled again  
  
"Left…left." They started in that direction.  
  
"Liar." She muttered under her breath. 'Liar' he thought, wasn't it obvious? She had to know.  
  
They had arrived at their destination around 8:30, which made them just in time for their reservation. They had a pleasant time all through dinner and dessert catching up on gossip, work, and friends. It wasn't until ten that they had made it back to San Francisco. The transport was about a mile from her apartment so they walked it. The night was clear which was rare for San Francisco. They walked with arms hooked and were silent. Kathryn was big on that, she believes that words can sometimes ruin experiences as well as better them. They walked for a few minutes until Chakotay abruptly stopped.  
  
"Wait here." He told her. She waited as he walked behind her. Chakotay had finally found the first date icebreaker he had done it. He knelt down on the ground and fastened his thumb and index finger around the prickly stem. He pulled lightly and the rose easily separated itself from the bush. He smiled the rose even matched the exact color of her dress. He approached her from behind with the rose in his right hand. He covered her eyes with his left.  
  
"Stick out your left hand." He commanded softly. Willingly she complied. He placed the rose in her hand.  
  
"What is it Chakotay?" She asked softly.  
  
"Guess" He laughed as she fidgeted at the thought of having to wait.  
  
"I don't know." Without removing his hand from her eyes he stepped in front of her. He placed the rose in her hand so that one of his hands would be free.  
  
"Maybe this will help." He removed his hand from her eyes and moved in for a kiss. It was a simple one and brief but it made all the difference. When he pulled out of the kiss he watched her. He thought about all of the years leading up to this moment, how much work it took. It was all worth it, nothing he had ever experienced was as rich as this moment, not even seeing earth for the first time in seven years. No this was much bigger than that.  
  
"Were do we go from here." She asked softly careful not to disturb the dream she must have been having.  
  
"Forward Kathryn, forward." Tears lined her eyelids. He saw her painful emotions. He held her chin up.  
  
"Seven years" She whispered "Seven" she repeated. A few quite tears fell from her eye's.  
  
"There'll be plenty more to come." He said softly. He placed his arm around he waist and they started back on their path. She leaned her head on his chest for comfort as they walked home. After a few minutes he could feel the flaw in her step. She struggled to stay awake. When they had finally reached the apartment building she could barley stand. Chakotay easily picked her up and carried her to her apartment. He played with the door for a few seconds until it clicked open. He walked in and took in her aroma. No wonder he use to enjoy spending most of his time in her ready room. He carefully laid her on the couch. He walked into her bedroom to find a blanket. When he walked in the quickly noticed the one and only picture she had in her bedroom. It was a picture of them in the mess hall having a conversation. He smiled those where the days and soon if all went right there would be plenty more. He sighed as he pulled the blanket out of the closet. Tonight had been wonderful, every moment he spent with her was wonderful. He knelt by the couch and slipped off her heels. He then stood up and covered her with the blanket. He bent over and removed the clip from her hair and smoothed it back. 'What if I stayed' he wondered, but he knew the answer, she wouldn't find it appropriate. Chakotay kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good night Kathryn." He whispered. He slowly opened the door trying not to disturb her. He then quickly slipped out and shut it behind him. He lingered at the door hoping that he had done the right thing. And after standing there for a few minutes he decided that he had. 


	3. Play Dates and Dinner Dates

"Well Chakotay… you seem pretty happy today. Was there something I missed?" B'Elanna smiled at him as he answered.  
  
"Only the whole date." B'Elanna sighed he was there in body but not in mind. She could tell that he was still replaying the night in his head kind of like the old earths videos just watching it over and over again.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday, I was reassigned to Deep space 9. Tom the baby and I have to leave next week on the first shuttle." Chakotay nodded and smiled.  
  
"That's nice" B'Elanna rolled her eyes the man had to be off the edge or deeply in love. After a while she decided it was a bit of both.  
  
"Okay spill, what happened last night?" Chakotay chuckled.  
  
"B'Elanna, we had dinner and then I walked her home." B'Elanna snorted.  
  
"Oh come on, you seem way to happy for just dinner." Chakotay's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you implying that…?" B'Elanna put her hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey I didn't say that but if you'd like to go in that direction..."  
  
"B'Elanna! Kathryn wouldn't…" B'Elanna laughed.  
  
"I never said anything about her I was mainly thinking about you, when it comes to Kathryn and those issues I've heard that you can be very persuasive." Chakotay blushed 'she told the crew about new earth?'  
  
"Well who ever told you that was wrong, B'Elanna it was a first date."  
  
"If you say so." Chakotay's eyes wondered around the office. His eyes landed on the clock.  
  
"Oh no,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Chakotay gulped.  
  
"Its 2 o'clock and I was suppose to be at the restaurant at 1:30."  
  
"Uh oh you're going to hear it from Kathryn."  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Chakotay ran out of the room.  
  
"Bye Chakotay!" B'Elanna called after him. Chakotay waved back and soon disappeared onto the turbo lift.  
  
(=^=)  
  
  
  
The meeting had taken longer than Kathryn had intended. She walked into her office hoping that she had left herself with enough time to get to the restaurant. She sat down at her desk. She accessed her blinking computer screen.  
  
"What now." She rolled her eyes, today wasn't going the way she had planned not at all. She brought up the blinking screen. Suddenly the room was filled with sound.  
  
"It is now 2 o'clock this alarm was set to go off at 1 o'clock, It is now 2 o'clock this alarm was set to go off at 1 o'clock" Kathryn smacked herself on the forehead.  
  
"Great I forgot. I hope he's still there."  
  
"It is now 2 o'clock this alarm was set to go off at 1 o'clock."  
  
"Computer, discontinue the alarm."  
  
"Your alarm has been turned off." Kathryn looked out the window, it was pouring rain, and she was going to need her coat if she was going to walk to the station.  
  
"Damn, I left it at home." Well at least she didn't have to spend ten minutes messing with it.  
  
She ran for the turbo lift. She saw the doors closing and decided to give it a chance.  
  
"Hold the lift." The doors flung back opened as someone pressed the open button. 'Finally someone decent enough to hold the lift for a change.'  
  
(=^=)  
  
The man chuckled as he held the door.  
  
"I haven't heard someone call hold the door since…" the man shook his head 'no it couldn't be could it?' But it was. He realized it as the woman boarded. The man stood in the shadows eager to surprise her. The woman quickly got on.  
  
"Thank you, it's not everyday that you find someone that will actually hold the lift." She extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Kathryn Ja..." The stranger pulled her into a kiss. 'No… it couldn't be' she thought. He was the first to pull away. He laughed at her.  
  
"I do believe that is an appropriate greeting for a couple don't you agree." The man stepped out from the shadows. He spoke again.  
  
"I hope I'm not late." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"The kiss was right on time." Chakotay approached her. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You know I would like to kiss you again." He nibbled on her ear.  
  
"And again." He stared kissing her neck.  
  
"And again." She giggled.  
  
"Chakotay!" she chastised.  
  
"We're on a turbo lift." He didn't stop.  
  
"Exactly, we can halt the lift right in between floors, we could even mess with the lighting." She smiled mischievously. She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Or we could go home for lunch?" Chakotay raised an eyebrow. He whispered into her ear again.  
  
"I do believe Kathryn that you're staring to get the hang of this." She laughed seductively. She leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"I've always had the hang of it, I just never let you know." With that the doors opened and she stepped out. After a few steps she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Coming?" Chakotay thought he was going to melt. 'Hell yeah I'm coming' he thought to himself. He was just about to step off the turbo lift when.  
  
"B'Elanna to Chakotay." Chakotay sighed as he stepped of the lift.  
  
"Chakotay here."  
  
"Good! your still here."  
  
"Yeah great." Chakotay mumbled as he watched Kathryn stifle her laughs.  
  
"The meeting starts in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Chakotay out." 'Damn' he muttered, it figured that this had to happen right before his meeting or was it the other way around. He looked up.  
  
"Perhaps we could finish this later?" he said to Kathryn. When he noticed she wasn't in front of him he spun around.  
  
"Perhaps." She answered as the turbo lift doors shut. Her seductive smile was imprinted in his mind.  
  
"You're such a tease." He murmured.  
  
"You really are." He could almost swear he heard her answer.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"What?" he asked confused. Kathryn's laughs rung in his ears.  
  
"Janeway out" He frowned. His com. Badge, he should have known. Afraid to speak again he settled for an inward sigh and requested the next lift.  
  
(=^=)  
  
  
  
The day had been extremely too long for Chakotay's taste after the turbo lift incidence. He was dying to see her but the day hadn't permitted it until now. Chakotay silently allowed himself into Kathryn's office. There he saw her gathering her things preparing to leave. He quietly walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. After a few seconds Kathryn spoke.  
  
"Heaven." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"So, are we still on for our… play date?" She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Dinner date."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping that we could spend some time together." He kissed her neck.  
  
"You could come along if you'd like." Chakotay shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose."  
  
"You wouldn't be, Mark insisted that I bring a date." That had gotten his attention. It was almost a challenge not between the three of them but a challenge between Kathryn and Mark maybe he was implying that she couldn't move on. Chakotay wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as your done with my massage." Chakotay smiled and continued rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"My guess is that that's not for a little while longer, am I right?"  
  
"Oh yeah." They both laughed and continued what they were doing.  
  
(=^=)  
  
"Chakotay, do I look alright?" He was caught off guard, of all women to ask that her?  
  
"Of course you do, you look beautiful." She sighed.  
  
"Even in my uniform?" Chakotay chuckled.  
  
"Even in your uniform. It doesn't matter what your wearing it still looks nice." He kissed her again and again she felt like melting into his arms until she remembered why they were in the first place. She pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" She jabbed him with her elbow.  
  
"Ring the doorbell." She could barely say it without cracking up. 'How stupid is that, we forgot why we were there in the first place.'  
  
"Right, I...uh." She laughed.  
  
"Forgot? So did I." Chakotay grinned and rung the doorbell. She quickly straightened out his uniform.  
  
"Mark, Caroline, and Kyle Johnson." Chakotay nodded his head and  
  
Kathryn turned her body and faced the door. She sighed.  
  
"Here we go." She whispered. Someone unlocked the door and opened it. It was Mark infamous Mark. Although Kathryn had to admit as much as it may have seemed to others in her mind Mark wasn't anything close to Chakotay. As the old earth saying would go 'He was a few quarters short of a dollar'  
  
"Kathy?" Mark was at a loss of words and as far as Chakotay was concerned he should have been. It was amusing to see the look on Marks face as he realized what he had given up hope on. It was funny to see the jealous look that he gave them instead of Kathryn giving the same look to Mark and His Wife. Chakotay was lost in though until Kathryn's voice brought him out of it.  
  
"Chakotay." She called.  
  
"OH…please excuse me, I was just lost in thought. I apologize, I do believe that I'm not making the best of first impressions."  
  
"It's quite alright, that's happened to me on occasion." Kathryn stepped in.  
  
"Chakotay, this is Mark Johnston. Mark Johnston this is Chakotay." The two men exchanged handshakes and verbal greetings. The night went smoothly Chakotay had been introduced to the whole family and they had been having a wonderful time. Dinner went great but it was after dinner when things went down hill. Mark had been sitting in a chair on one side of the couch the couple in the center and Caroline on the other side of the couch. Caroline was ready to serve everyone coffee and Kathryn offered help. Caroline willing fully took the offer and the two walked over to the kitchen. The act had left the two men * alone *  
  
(=^=)  
  
Mark stretched out and then looked side-to-side making sure that both the women were out of earshot. Mark laughed and came in closer to Chakotay.  
  
"Do you really love her? Or are you just along for the 'ride' Chakotay?" Chakotay hoped that Mark didn't say what he though he had or else he'd be short of two guests and more than down enough bruises to remember why they left.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mark leaned in closer.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. She's a nice catch both ways don't get me wrong but you don't really love her do you?" Chakotay took a deep breath.  
  
"I love her, but it seems like you never did." Mark snorted.  
  
"It was a deep relationship, trust me it took me a long time to get to there." 'No where close to the amount of time it took me to get her to admit that she loved me in first place'  
  
"Once you've had your fun Chakotay, how long will it take for you to discard her? I tried on many occasions but I never had the heart to. She's so fragile, I was afraid her heart might break." Chakotay shivered those words where so true that it scared him. Kathryn was a strong woman, but some things could break her in seconds when others would take years.  
  
"I think I should go." Mark laughed.  
  
"You've shared my home, my food, my drink, and my woman. It seems to be that we're should be brothers."  
  
"I'd hate to inform you that she isn't yours and she never was. No one owns her, she's he own person." Chakotay was on the verge of leaving, but he didn't want to embarrass Kathryn.  
  
"Please, she's a woman, nothing can change that. If she was a man you'd have thought that your ship would have been home along time ago." Chakotay almost choked on his breath. He was about to say something but the sound of a falling coffee cup hitting the ground stopped him. 'Oh no' he thought she was standing there the whole time.  
  
"Really Mark? I…I never knew you felt that way, well I do believe that I'll be on my way. Have a nice night Mark, Caroline. And thank you again for the wonderful dinner. This night has …has truly been pleasure." He tone was anything but vile, she smiled at the two of them and having nothing to take with her she left. Chakotay quickly stood.  
  
"I think that I'll be on my way too, thanks again Caroline for the wonderful dinner. Mark" Chakotay nodded at him. Mark laughed.  
  
"She's right, tonight has truly been a pleasure hasn't it Chakotay?" Chakotay ignore the last comment and quickly made his way out of the house after the only one that mattered in that room, Kathryn.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist the turbo lift stuff. I'm so, so, so sorry. I promise that I'll try not to let it happen again but it's … its … inevitable hope you enjoyed!! Longer then usual!!! I'm proud are you? R&R lol not like anyone ever does even when you beg! If you've read Gasp (also by me hehe) you would know that I absolutely hate Mark hate him, hate him, and hate him. Well okie dokie, for those who like Mark * gross * just pretend he was drunk. Please excuse spelling and grammar errors, to the person who left the suggestion "use MS WORD" I swear to god that I do but it just can't help me I'm … just not the spelling kind of person. Just for added security I read my story over like ten times. 


End file.
